


call it love (if you want to)

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thighs, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi and Obito are desperately trying to get warm.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	call it love (if you want to)

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece for Naruto Smut Monday 2021. The prompts are _snowed in / body heat_.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was snowing. Big white snowflakes were falling from the sky, drowning the forest in a blur of white, restricting Obito‘s field of vision and soaking his uniform. 

Obito just had about enough of this shit. He didn’t even  _ like _ snow, and he missed warm rays of sunshine dancing over his skin and a welcome breeze brushing through his messy hair. 

But here he was, making his way through the  _ Land of Snow _ and his skin was prickling uncomfortably where his clothes were soaked and snow was melting on his skin. His hands were trembling from the harsh coldness and why, in kami‘s name, had Minato sent him of all people on this godforsaken mission. 

The next time Minato was coming around the corner with such a fabulous idea - with his too blonde hair and grinning like the asshole he was - Obito would show him what he thought of that. 

A grim smile was settling on Obito‘s features as he planned his revenge on the Hokage, his former sensei, and it was the only thing keeping him from going insane as he continued running through the snowstorm, Kakashi a silent presence at his side. 

„We should search for some kind of shelter.“

Kakashi’s voice startled Obito from his more than dark thoughts and a quick look to his left told Obito that his comrade wasn’t doing better than him. 

Kakashi’s teeth were chattering, his soaked uniform was clinging to every inch of his body and if it weren’t for his own body freezing to death right now Obito would have appreciated the sight. 

It seemed as if a little bit of luck was on their side after all, as they found a small deserted cabin a few miles ahead and after making sure that no inhabitants would surprise them and setting up necessary traps and seals Obito couldn’t get out of his wet clothes fast enough. 

They had found some firewood and with a well-placed katon Obito got a little fire crackling. A sigh left his lips as warmth was brushing over his freezing body and he threw all caution and shame to the wind as he began peeling of his wet underwear. 

A whimper let Obito stop in his tracks, and with surprise he saw that Kakashi was blushing to the roots of his hair while his visible eye was obviously stuck on Obito‘s naked chest. 

_ Oh.  _

“What are you doing?”

Obito threw his best friend a dead-pan look. Wasn’t Kakashi supposed to be a genius?

“What does it look like, bakakashi?”

“As if you’re taking off your clothes,” Kakashi answered promptly. “But actually I don’t get why you’re doing it.”

The enormous level of shit Obito has to take up with on a daily basis.

“Because I’m cold and my clothes are wet and I don’t want to die of pneumonia? Soaked clothes will not help me in getting any warmer and while we’re at it maybe you should do the same?”

“You want me to take off my clothes?” There was a hesitance in Kakashi's words, some kind of vulnerability and Obito took a good look at his friend. Kakashi was standing stiffly in front of the door, water droplets dripping out of his messy hair where it was hanging over his forehead. 

There was a hint of redness high on his cheekbones and besides the little cabin slowly warming up his hands were shaking uncontrollably. They were staring at each other, black and grey eyes caught up in each other, and Obito flinched as Kakashi suddenly let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re right.”

Obito couldn’t believe his ears - had Kakashi really said that he was  _ right _ ? Well, that was definitely a first and Obito made a mental note to mark this date in his calendar. It wasn’t every day that Kakashi Hatake, genius and arrogant bastard, was agreeing to anything that left the Uchiha’s mouth.

Finally free of his clothes, which were now laying in front of the fire to dry, Obito snuggled up in a blanket he had found and sat himself down near the flames. His gaze was stuck on the orange and yellows as warmth was slowly sliding over his skin and into his bones, and he only looked up as Kakashi was sitting down next to him.

A snort left his lips as he saw that his silver-haired friend was still wearing his dripping mask, goosebumps erupting on his skin where cold drops of water were hitting moonlight pale skin. 

“Just take that thing off, Kakashi. I promise I’ll not look, okay?”

Kakashi was meeting his gaze and for a moment Obito was thrown off guard by the sheer amount of emotions in a mismatched gaze. He couldn’t even begin to decipher what it was that he was seeing, couldn’t even say why his heart suddenly skipped a beat.

And anyway - when did  _ this  _ happen? When did it happen that he couldn’t tell anymore what his friend was feeling, what he was thinking about? Obito had always been able to tell with one look in Kakashi's face alone. The mask had never been a hindrance, Kakashi's visible features - namely his eyes - always telling him everything he needed to know.

But right now, Obito couldn’t and it shifted something inside of him, made him want to reach out and touch that pale, smooth looking skin in a way he never dared think about before. He was caught in an unreadable emotion inside of that familiar mismatched gaze and it took Obito’s breath away.

“I wouldn’t mind if you’d see my face, I think.”

Kakashi's voice sounded weirdly broken, so unlike him and so very different from how he sounded as they were kids. But Obito knew that a lot had changed since then - they were friends now, Kakashi and Rin and him, all three of them were practically attached at the hip and they even joined the ANBU together - but never before had Obito heard his friends voice like this. 

And okay, maybe that was a lie. He had heard his voice like that one time, as Kakashi had asked him if he still was in love with Rin. He hadn’t thought much about it, Obito never did, but right now he asked himself if it would be better if he  _ did. _

“You wouldn’t?” Obito asked finally, his fingers holding the blanket around him the tiniest bit more tightly.

“No,” Kakashi answered and seconds later he began peeling off his mask. Obito didn’t dare breath, his eyes stuck on the revealed face of his friend while the mask was laying forgotten in front of the fire. 

And Obito couldn’t help but to stare at his friend because, well - Kakashi was beautiful.

It wasn’t as if Obito wouldn’t have guessed that much, he knew how Kakashi's dad had looked after all, but it was totally mind blowing to actually  _ see _ it. There was a chiseled jawline, sharp and angular and so, so pretty and full rosy lips slightly parted. A slender nose and a little mole right under his mouth which Obito couldn’t stop himself from touching.

His finger was softly pressing against the beauty mark and his lungs simply stopped working. “You have a mole,” he said dumbly, Kakashi’s lips slowly turning into a smile.

It should be illegal for a smile to look so mesmerizing, like the sun in spring and colorful leaves in autumn. 

“Yes, I have a mole,” Kakashi answered easily and with amusement heavy in his voice, and Obito’s heart began beating faster and faster as his friend didn’t stop him from touching his exposed face. 

The Uchiha explored the lines of Kakashi's face leisurely, a bit wondrously, while the silver-haired man only closed his eyes. Obito didn’t know how much time had passed as he took his hand down again, not because he wanted to but because he was reaching his limit of what his heart could actually endure.

Kakashi still had his eyes closed, the tips of his ears a beautiful red and his breathing uneven. Obito didn’t know what possessed him to inch even closer to Kakashi, to inhale the delicious scent of apple and rain and dogs and one of his fingers was slowly trailing over one of Kakashi's collarbones. 

“You know what also helps against the cold?”

A sharp intake of breath, hot air hitting Obito’s face as he laid his forehead against his friends. 

“What is it?”

Kakashi's voice was slightly breathless, a whisper between them and so, so sweet. 

“Sharing body heat,” Obito murmured in answer, his confidence abruptly flying out of the window as he realized  _ what he just said. _ He squeezed his eyes shut in pure mortification. What was wrong with him? Couldn’t he just be happy with what they had just shared?

A squeak left his mouth as he was suddenly tackled on the ground, a strong muscled body caging him in and spreading out over his own and before he could even open his eyes again, soft lips were pressed against his. 

The kiss they were sharing was chaste at first. Just warm lips finding a home in each other and the sudden urge to express emotions which were suppressed for years. Obito’s hands were resting against the small of Kakashi's back, exploring dimples he never knew were there. 

Kakashi's fingers were busy tangling themselves in Obito’s black locks in the meantime, nails slightly scratching over his scalp. 

It all went downhill from there.

Kakashi was tugging on a few strands - not harsh, more like a reminder that this was  _ really happening  _ \- and Obito couldn’t hold back the groan which was leaving his mouth at the action. 

His silver-haired friend was chuckling breathlessly in the small space between them and suddenly their mouths were clashing, teeth scraping over bottom lips and fingers digging into every inch of naked skin they could find. Kakashi opened his mouth and Obito was instantly devouring him whole, getting addicted to the taste of mint and something that was just  _ Kakashi. _

Their tongues were fighting for dominance in a never ending dance, Kakashi's hips grinding down on Obito’s thigh as the Uchiha finally overpowered him and totally mesmerized Obito realized that his friend was  _ hard. _

Fuck, but there was a hard cock pressed against his naked thigh, teasing and poking and so, so warm. The most beautiful of sounds was filling Obito’s ear as he pressed his leg up, needy whimpers spilling from Kakashi's lips as if he wanted to hypnotize him, as if he wanted to keep him right in place to drown him in waves of pleasure and adoration. 

Obito let his hands roam over the broad planes of muscles in his back, mapping out scars and bumps and smooth skin, while Kakashi was still straddling his thigh, still grinding  _ down, down, down _ . 

They were still kissing, Obito’s head getting fuzzier by the minute and he just couldn’t touch enough - he wanted to feel everything at once, wanted to bury his hands in surprisingly soft silver hair, wanted to cup his cheeks, he wanted - 

_ “Obito -“ _

Dear Kami and the heavens above. Encouraged by Kakashi's breathless moan of his name, Obito grabbed the others backside, helping Kakashi in sliding over his thigh again, and again, and again. Precum was slowly dripping from Kakashi's cock, making their skin messy and the slide so much smoother.

There wasn’t any other sound in the hut than Kakashi's moans and the slick sounds from his riding, and Obito only watched as his friend's back was arching beautifully. His fingers were squeezing the man’s cheeks before he became more bold in his movements, one of his fingers softly teasing over Kakashi's entrance. 

It seemed to be all Kakashi needed - a deep guttural moan fell from his kiss-swollen lips as he coated Obito’s thigh in spurts of white and the Uchiha was sure that he never saw something more beautiful. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he took in the sight of his best friend. Sharp teeth were biting into a plump bottom lip, a rosy flush was adorning his cheekbones and it all got so much better as Kakashi opened his eyes again and Obito could see satisfaction sparkling deep within. 

Kakashi was resting his forehead against Obito’s shoulder, one of his fingers dancing over his spine. 

“Are you feeling any warmer yet?”

Obito laughed then, loud and boisterous and carefree, and he pulled Kakashi's naked body flush against his own. Their eyes met, a mismatched gaze shining with something like affection and fondness, and Obito asked himself if this was what love felt like. 

He was sure it couldn’t be anything else. 

“I think I’m not feeling warm enough yet,” Obito murmured into the crook of Kakashi's neck, long slender fingers once again tugging on his black locks. 

“Then we should definitely do our best to change that,” Kakashi smiled, and all Obito could see after his friends words were smooth skin, silver hair and the pretty face of his newfound lover. 

And maybe, Obito thought as Kakashi's lips were stretching wide and deliciously over his cock, he should forget about his revenge plans and thank Minato instead. 


End file.
